


Sunday Morning

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, McMetra, Morning Sex, Smut, Symmccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: I haven't written for my otp in so long!!!! This isn't as long as my usual works but i tried my best to keep in nice and soft and fluffy as i could as per my request way back during kinktober :) I hope you all enjoy it!Kinktober prompt: morning sex





	Sunday Morning

Jesse woke up to the warm sun on his face, he looked over to see Satya still asleep next to him. He was surprised he was awake before her for once. He took the time to admire how her features looked in the morning sun that crept through their window, he loved seeing her look so peaceful. He pushed the hair out of her face and pulled her into him, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Satya woke up to the feeling of lazy kisses and a ticklish beard on her face and neck. She smiled and reached for his face, tangling her fingers in his beard with a sleepy laugh “Good Morning darling” she said as he kissed her good morning. 

“Mornin’ Sweetpea” Jesse said back with a morning raspiness in his voice. His fingers trailing up and down her sides underneath his t-shirt, the only thing she was wearing, as he resumed with his lazy kisses on her neck, letting them become more calculated. 

“Mmm...trying to get into trouble so early in the morning Jesse?” Satya asked as she relaxed into his touch, tangling their robotic fingers together on the arm that's holding her, while his free hand roams her body. 

“Trouble? Me? Why, I'm always on my best behavior when I'm with you sweet pea” he chuckled as he nipped at her pulse and his fingers wandered down to her thighs. Her breath hitched and she closed her thighs as she looked up at him knowing what kind of mischief he wanted to cause this early in the morning. He gave her a devilish grin and took her lips in for another kiss, longer, deeper, more passionate this time. All well he slid his hand between her thighs which she parted for him. He slid his middle finger down her slit a few times, coating it in her essence before entering, earning a gasp from her and breaking the kiss. He pumped in and out a few times, massaging her sweet spot a bit before inserting a second finger. Her moans sounding desperate as he massaged her sweet spot, the sound of him fingering her being absolutely explicit. “Relax sweetpea you're so close i can feel it, don't fight it, it's right here just let me help you ok just relax” Jesse said as he chased Satya's orgasm. She tried to do what he said and tried to relax her muscles. Her moans for him getting louder and louder as she finally unwound and became undone. “Good girl” he growled into her neck, slowly riding out her orgasm and pulling out of her, licking her essence off his fingers. 

Satya relaxed into his form, she was laying on top of him now and he was laying flat on the bed. Feeling blissful as she turned around to face him, he could now feel her soft breasts pressing against him and she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. She looked at him with a bit of mischief in her eyes and gave him another passionate kiss. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, his groping her ass and curves, gripping her hair and holding her closer, tighter as they kissed. Her hands trailed his well sculpted body until she was met with his erection, she firmly gripped him and began to stroke him nice and slow making him gasp and moan in her kiss. The pleasure she was giving him made him loosen the grip he had on her, letting be able to take her chance to try and line his dick up with his entrance. He flinched underneath her, a bit surprised at how fast she was going, but he wasn't about to stop her either. Satya broke the kiss and slowly sank down his length until their hips met. They both let out a moan, the pleasure already getting to their heads. She grinded her hips on him a bit, just to make sure she was adjusted to his girth. As she rode him Jesse couldn't help but stare at her a bit love struck, even with her messy bed head, unwashed face, and wearing one of his old t-shirts she was still the sexiest, most beautiful person he's ever seen. Satya bent down and traced his cheekbone, holding his jaw with a single finger. She chuckled “My love with the look on your face right now you look absolutely smitten.” she said before giving him another kiss. 

“Can ya blame me? I got the most beautiful woman in the world on top of me right now” Jesse said as he traced his hands up her thighs. He slowly trailed his fingers up to her back and pulled her back down to him, then took his shirt off of her so he could see her beautiful body glow in the morning sun as she rode him. He sighed in awe as he took in the sight and watched her as she bounced up and down his dick. The sun making her beautiful ebony skin shimmering with sweat look like she was glowing. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. “You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world darlin” he said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. She couldn't help but blush at his actions, almost making her feel shy and look away from him for a second. “Ah ah ah no lookin away sugar” he said as he took her chin and guided her down to him, into another kiss. She smiled into the kiss and gave him a couple of pecks before sitting back up, grinding deep into his hips with each stroke now. He could feel her getting close again and trying to chase her orgasm.

“Jesse…..darling ah-- are you close my love?” She asked not wanting to come without him, she didn't want him to have gotten her off twice without him getting off at all. 

“Go ahead and cum for me darlin, I'm right behind ya, AH-- mmmm, go ahead, relax, just how i told ya earlier, don't hold back, keep going until you're totally satisfied.” Jesse talked her through getting her orgasm again, as he tried holding back himself, even though it was getting harder and harder by the second with how tight her walls were squeezing him now. 

She tried to take his advice and relax as much as she could and stop holding herself back. Jesse began to move his hips to help her get the extra friction she needed. He licked his fingers and rubbed her clit which made her gasp in surprise. They held eye contact as they chased her orgasm. Satya couldn't hold it any longer and the spring in her belly finally broke free sending a wave of pleasure over her. Jesse rode out her orgasm before finally letting himself cum too, he fully sheathed himself inside of her and with a loud grunt came inside of her as the wave of pleasure flooded over them both.

Both sweaty and exhausted, Satya pulled herself off of him and laid back down on top of his chest with a hum of delight. They both laid there in post coital bliss feeling absolutely weightless.   
Even though they both just woke up they felt the need to take a nap already. Jesse gave her a kiss on the top of her head and held her hand “Want me to start us a shower darlin? Clean us off and wake us up a lil, i’ll make ya breakfast too if ya want?” Jesse asked. He looked down and saw she had already fallen back asleep to the sound of his voice and heartbeat. He chuckled to himself and smiled as he pushed strand of hair out of her face “Okay, a few more minutes it is.” he whispered to himself before giving her another kiss on top of her head. The cowboy laid back to relax and drifted back off to sleep as well.


End file.
